In response to the increasing demand for food and the food crisis, human beings have tried to increase food production by using various agricultural methods such as genetically modified, chemical pesticides, chemical fertilizers and growth hormones, and microbial fertilizers. In order to solve the problem of food demand and food crisis, the above-mentioned agricultural methods are also accompanied by a large number of pesticide uses, so that environmental pollution is becoming increasingly serious. The poor environment caused by pollution is directly to human health damage, and later accompanying with climate change and the increase in new pests and diseases of plant, but also reduce crop yields. Under the vicious cycle of soil acidification, the food crisis has not been fundamentally lifted. The requirements of increase of production and organic planting, result in problems to be overcome for the quality and quantity of agricultural environment and crops. Good natural environment resources are limited, in order to sustainable development of agriculture, fundamentally solve the problem of human food shortage and improve food safety and health, so human beings should learn the nature of the natural environment of endless natural circulation principle. To sustainably use the green energies, maximize the effectiveness of transformation of the green energies, to use the principle of natural interaction between material properties and the green energies, by the natural way can create a suitable control for organic environment for agricultural productions, so as to have the opportunity to fundamentally solve the aforementioned problems of vicious cycle caused by traditional agricultural processes and to meet the requirement and safety for food.
Although known techniques include the addition of functional materials such as catalysts to the fabric, the function of deodorizing and antibacterial will be produced by the action of the catalyst material. However, one of the known techniques is to coat functional materials on the surface of the fabric, not only the functional material can't be effectively increased to play its effectiveness, and after a period of time it will fall off, so the economic benefits of such technology is not high. Other techniques, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,909 discloses fiber added with copper so as to produce the function of antibacterial deodorization. For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,807 discloses fabric added with thermoplastic resin and antibacterial agent to have antibacterial function. For another example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,922 discloses the fiber added with metal phosphate and metal hydroxide to have deodorant function. However, the previously known traditional techniques, functional materials in fibers only can act in a limited effective space because they are not effectively amplified. Moreover, although the industry develop LED lights emitting blue and red light to promote the growth of fruits and vegetables for the cultivation, but the use of LED lights needs electric power and expensive equipment, relatively results in high cost, and not only result in the problems of energy consumption, and can't control pests and diseases of plant, but also finally the cultivation must still rely on pesticides or biological control, or needs to install net to isolate pest, closed plastic shed and glass greenhouse, etc. which can't reach effective control for environment.
Therefore, in order to achieve effective control of agricultural production and energy conservation, the present inventors believe that it is necessary to make use of the green energy source which exists in nature and endlessly to convert the green energy and create a suitable crop growth environment. Such as the use of green energy, the use of the sunlight one kind of the green energy, and the use by converting and amplifying the sunlight into light waves required for the plant growth, will increase the organic crop production in network rooms. Through the energy band effect of crystal in the fiber material, the fiber material receives the green energy and amplifies the performance of the catalyst material in the fiber material, not only convert the sunlight and increase the required light, but minimizes the humidity of air, which is conducive to plant growth, and can prevent plant diseases and remove pollutants in the environment. Moreover, the fiber material can be used with natural plant essential oils to avoid the pests, and thus achieve the purpose of a large number of organic cultivation. The above is the concept of the present invention, the motivation of research and development for the inventor, and is also worthy to research and develop the agricultural materials for green energy control, and can really achieve organic agriculture planting and environmental pollution control, so as to really improve the problems of the current traditional organic agricultural materials for environmental control and the problem of energy consumption for food production.